


Complete Me, Mistreat Me

by bottombitch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Elsa has a dick, F/F, Face-Fucking, Harem mention, Master/Pet, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Anna is Elsa's pet. One of many, but she's her favourite one, and Anna knows just how to make sure that stays the case. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 121





	Complete Me, Mistreat Me

As Anna's eyes opened, another night of restful sleep in her system, she picked her head up from Elsa's chest. Her sleep had been far more comfortable since the two sisters had begun sleeping together, though that might have had something to do with how they spent their evenings... and their daytimes... and their mornings. Really, any time Anna could pull Elsa's cock out and have fun with it, she did, and her sister wasn't in the least bothered by it—in fact, it had been her doing.

Their relationship had blossomed over one very simple truth: Anna loved her sister's fat cock. Through and through, she was nothing but a whore for the seven and a half inches of thick girl-meat. After picking her head up from Elsa's chest, she leaned down to press her mouth against one of her sister's nipples. Elsa was still asleep, from what she could see, but Anna had learned before that Elsa being asleep didn't mean that she couldn't feel pleasure. She worked her tongue around the sensitive nub, suckling gently on it until she could feel it growing hard, then pulled back, letting it slip free from her sucking mouth with a pop.

Then, she made her way down her sister's body, tracing the outside of Elsa's curves with her fingertips. She pressed a kiss against her sister's chest, then her tummy, then her crotch, and finally, she pulled Elsa's cock out from the confines of her pyjama pants, grinning to herself as she exposed the flaccid member. Despite being soft, it was still a solid four or five inches, and even if Elsa didn't end up getting hard, Anna would have been able to occupy herself with it for however long she needed to, holding it at the base with a hand at either side while giving the underside soft licks and looking up at her sister's face for any sign of pleasure.

It was then that Elsa's hand moved up, settled against the back of Anna's head and began to softly pet her. Elsa's eyes opened, and she looked down at her sister with a soft smile. "Good morning. Someone's eager." Anna's face flushed as she was called out, but she didn't immediately stop what she was doing. Instead, she pressed her tongue against the base of Elsa's cock and dragged upwards, lapping a stripe along the underside while the member grew hard against her face. As the tip dripped precum, Anna took hold of the base with one firm hand, then gave the head a soft suckle, slurping up the precum as she did.

"How could I not be?" she asked, laying her sister's member against the side of her face. "You have such a delicious cock, Elsa." As if to illustrate her point, Anna leaned down to the base again and pressed her nose against the cock, taking a deep whiff of her sister's masculine scent, then dragged herself up again, her nose running all the way along the underside while her tongue flicked from side to side, lapping at the rigid member. It was clear that she was trying to impress her sister, perhaps so that she wouldn't be punished for going as far as to worship Elsa's cock while she had been sleeping... not that it was the first time, or that she minded the punishment all that much.

Elsa moved to sit up, then slipped her hand further into her sister's hair. "Well, it's good that you know your place, at least," Elsa muttered, stroking at her sister's scalp while Anna continued to kiss and lick around the tip of her member. Elsa loved her sister, more than she loved anyone else, even the other princesses she kept in her harem. She didn't tell Anna that part, though, even if it was pretty obvious, because the idea that she might have competition only seemed to make Anna work harder, though perhaps that was just because she wanted to work hard to please her sister—the fact that she did so despite being the one who Elsa always brought to bed with her suggested as much.

"What are you in the mood for this morning?" Anna asked, giving Elsa's tip long licks between words. Elsa continued stroking her sister's head as she pondered, thinking back to all the previous times that Anna had spent the morning worshipping her sister's cock. They had all been amazing—Anna truly had a gift when it came to cock-sucking.

"I'm not sure. I'll think on it some. Why don't you worship my balls a bit in the meanwhile?" Elsa asked, moving her hand away from the back of her sister's head to let her slip further down between her legs. As she did, she opened her legs further, letting Anna slip between them. The redhead gladly settled between the legs of her sister, leaning down to latch her mouth onto one of Elsa's balls without a hint of warning. Though Elsa had been caught off-guard, she didn't mind. As she let out a soft moan of pleasure, she laid her head back against her pillow.

Eager to please her sister, Anna moved her hands beneath Elsa's ballsack, lifting the one that she didn't have in her mouth. When she let that one pop free, she gently massaged it with her free hand, peppering kisses around whichever parts of the balls happened to not be covered by her palm at any given time. The kisses were short and loving, with pursed lips that didn't care if there was a gentle tinge of sweat or musk.

As she eventually moved her hands up to stroke Elsa's cock again, Anna took those balls into her mouth a second time, though this time, she sucked in both of them at once. Her hungry maw dribbled around them as she sucked as if her life depended on it, her tongue moving around the heavy orbs, cleaning them of whatever might have been dotting the skin. She looked up at her sister, hoping to see a look of approval, but it was hard to see her past the cock she was stroking. Moving it to the side, she kept up her jerking motion, pleading eyes looking into her sister's while her mouth hungrily slurped at the balls inside it.

"You're always so desperate for me," Elsa muttered, lifting her head up again with a soft sigh. "It's nice to see, and even nicer to feel. I wouldn't have thought that the one to be the most slutty for my cock would have been my sister, but I suppose it only makes sense that you would want to keep me close." Reaching down to pull her sister's hand away from her cock, she placed the length instead against Anna's face, then began to grind her hips back and forth, sliding the length against Anna's face. In doing so, she also pulled those balls from her mouth, prompting Anna to try dipping her head further down so that she could catch them again, though the redhead didn't see much success in doing so.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh, then sat up properly, before pulling herself back against the head of the bed. She rose one finger and gestured for her sister to crawl over, then wrapped a hand around the base of her own shaft. As Anna returned to her balls, Elsa continued stroking herself, milking precum from her own cock while Anna slurped and suckled at her balls, teasing the cum that had been swishing around inside them. As Elsa reached down with her free hand to gently grope her own chest, she realised what it was that she wanted from her sister that morning.

"Move up a little," she told Anna, prompting the redhead to pull the balls out of her mouth with a pop again, then shifted up as Elsa ordered. Unsure what her sister wanted her to do at first, she moved all the way up to Elsa's face, and although the snow-haired sister gave her younger a kiss on the lips, she soon pushed her back down again, to the point where the redhead's tits were dangling mere inches from her cock. With a bit lip, she gazed down towards them. As Anna followed her gaze, she realised what her sister wanted from her.

"Oh, that... you should have just said so," Anna muttered, a grin on her lips as she sank down further and wrapped her fairly-sized tits around her sister's cock. Pressing the flesh tight around the member, she gave the tip a quick kiss before beginning to stroke along its length, looking up at Elsa as she did. Trapped in the soft flesh, Elsa's member throbbed, precum leaking from the bulbous tip while Elsa looked down, enamoured with the way that her member looked as it slipped in and out of her sister's tits.

It didn't take long for the dryness to begin to bother Anna, so she spat down onto Elsa's cock and alternated the strokes of her tits to help further lubricate the action. The little moans of pleasure that her sister gave kept her going, even when her arms began to hurt, but when the aforementioned ache became too bad to ignore, she instead wrapped her arms around her own tits (and Elsa's cock), held onto each of her own elbows and began to rise and fall, squeezing the member as tightly as she could between her tits. Whenever she felt like she was aching too much to continue, she felt it best to figure out an easier way to pleasure her sister rather than give up and have someone else take her place. She had earned the cum inside Elsa's balls, she thought.

Given how close she was to climax, Elsa wasn't about to disagree, but she needed something a little more. Placing her hands at her sister's shoulders, Elsa pushed her back against the bed, then moved her hands down to grab a hold of her tits. She pushed them together, enveloped her own cock and then began to slowly thrust between them, letting Anna rest her arms as she did. The head of her cock popped out of the top over and over again, jutting up against Anna's chin each time, but Elsa didn't mind. She was looking forward to her orgasm, the moment where she could blow her load all over Anna's face. Truly, her sister looked best with cum on her face, and even better when that cum was Elsa's own.

As her orgasm drew near, Elsa reached down to lift up her sister's arms again. She wrapped them around her tits as they had been before, then placed her own hands on top of them, thrusting between the now-tighter flesh. The makeshift hole she had created felt amazing, so much so that she almost felt bad that she would be finishing soon, but her balls had been twitching ever since the moment Anna had first laid her mouth upon Elsa's nipple and she wasn't about to make herself wait any longer.

One more thrust, then two, then a third, and by the fourth time that Elsa's cock popped out from between the two thick masses of soft flesh, her member was throbbing and ready to burst. She stopped moving, aimed her cock up towards Anna's face then let out a sigh of pleasure. "Look down at me. Take my load on your face, Anna."

Suffice it to say, Anna didn't need to be told twice. She looked down towards her sister's cock, even opened her mouth, though she didn't dare lean down to take the cum straight into her mouth the way that she wanted to—if Elsa wanted her to cum on her face, Elsa could cum on her face. And sure enough, a moment later, the first rope of cum fired out from the tip of Elsa's twitching cock, landing straight across Anna's waiting face. That which landed in her mouth was immediately swallowed down, the redhead too eager to have it in her stomach to wait until Elsa had finished. With her mouth closed, the next rope crossed it, landing a little shorter than the first, and after a couple more spurts of pent-up cum landed on her cheek and on her chin, the rest of Elsa's load merely dribbled out onto Anna's chest while her sister panted above her.

When Elsa finally moved up and off Anna's body, she quickly scrambled to push the cum on her face into her mouth, even that which had been on her chest. The cum itself was delicious to her—everything about it. The smell, the taste, the way it felt against her hands and while sliding down her throat. Fuck, if only she had an unlimited amount, she would want for nothing. When she finally opened her eyes again, the entire load having been swallowed down her throat, Elsa was looking down at her with a smirk and a dominant gaze. "I don't recall telling you to swallow any of it," she teased.

Between her legs, Anna felt her pussy grow wetter. She had accidentally disobeyed her sister's orders, and she knew exactly what was coming next. Almost-giddy as Elsa reached down to flip her onto her back, Anna leaned her head back over the edge of the bed and opened her mouth, practically salivating. She must have looked far too eager, but Elsa didn't take that as a reason to not give her what she wanted. After all, the only reason that Anna loved laying at the edge of the bed while Elsa fucked her face so much was because it had been a 'punishment' so many times before, each ending with a load being blasted straight down Anna's throat before she had even been given a chance to taste it.

"Such a needy little whore... that's exactly why you're my favourite," Elsa muttered, then laid her cock against her sister's mouth. As Anna watched her sister move into place, she prepared for the inevitable slap of balls against her face and the rush of a thick prick sliding inside her throat. She let a hand slip between her legs, hoping that Elsa wouldn't take it away from her. She needed the pleasure. God, did she need the pleasure.

Indeed, as Elsa shifted her hips forward to position herself, she reached her hands over to grab onto her sister's wrists, pulling them aside and then placing her own hands on top of Anna's, keeping them far away from the pussy her sister desperately wanted to pleasure. Elsa heard a little whine from her sister, but could only bring herself to smirk in response, and then she began to push herself into Anna's waiting mouth. Slowly at first, she slid her length inside, then once she reached Anna's throat, she got frustrated with how tight the gullet's opening was, pulled her hips back a couple of inches and then slammed forward, burying herself inside Anna's throat.

A loud 'glk' left Anna as she did, but for her part, the younger sister was loving the rough treatment. She ached for the feeling of Elsa's cock inside her throat, a hunger rising up from deep inside her that, at that moment, could only manifest itself in a long slurp, her tongue running wildly against the top side of the cock while Elsa settled into a steady rhythm of throat-fucking. Between her legs, Anna's pussy ached for attention. Whether she would get that attention or not remained to be seen, but as Elsa looked down, Anna's legs spread as if to entice her, there was something delicious-looking about the way those arousal-glossed lips shone in the morning light.

Licking her lips, she leaned down between Anna's thighs and gave her sister's pussy a brief kiss. Given both how close Anna had been and the fact that he hasn't been expecting Elsa to do such a thing, that little kiss to the surface of her pussy, pursed lips pushing just slightly up against her clit, was enough to set her off. Her legs twitched and she moaned around her sister's member, pussy throbbing as her orgasm hit and grool dripped onto the bed beneath her. A single spritz of squirt blasted out from her pussy and caught Elsa on the cheek, prompting the snowy-haired queen to lift herself up again, though her tongue slipped out to lap at the offended cheek, the taste proving nice enough for her to commit to eating Anna out properly some other time.

"Mmmf," Elsa sighed. "That's it, sister. Take my cock nice and deep." As she spoke, she moved her knees up onto the bed beside Anna's head and began to thrust harder against the poor redhead's face... though Anna didn't feel very sorry for herself. She was loving every minute of it. If it were possible for her pupils to turn into hearts, they almost certainly would have done so as her sister's sizeable balls slapped against her face over and over again. Each throb of Elsa's cock in her throat made her moan, knowing that her sister's orgasm was coming closer. The feeling of having a load shot down her throat... she needed it. Mumbling an expression of that need despite the cock in her mouth, she sent vibrations of pleasure through Elsa that ultimately brought her to the orgasm Anna craved.

A hard thrust down had her balls slap against Anna's forehead, and then with her cock buried all the way to the base inside Anna's throat, she blew her load, thick ropes of warm cum firing straight down the redhead's throat and into her stomach. Elsa moaned, cried out in pleasure and even whined as she moved through her orgasmic haze. As it settled, she pulled out of Anna's mouth slowly, spit and precum and even some of the cum from Elsa's orgasm that had clung to her cock bubbled out from Anna's abused mouth, dribbling down her face afterwards.

Anna sat up once she was sure that Elsa wouldn't chastise her for it, gave a cough that had been aching in her since the moment Elsa first pulled out, then smiled at her sister. "If that was just the morning, I can't wait to see what you have in store for the rest of the day."

Elsa moved up beside her, then slid her hand up against the back of her sister's head, giving her an affectionate pet that soon had Anna's head pressed down against her chest. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure you'll be a good girl for me, won't you."

A confirmative nuzzle against Elsa's breast from Anna told the older sister all that she needed to know.


End file.
